Lies Are For Lovers
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: AU. Established!SebaCiel. Kebohongan itu hanya untuk orang yang kau cintai. Karena Sebastian mencintainya, ia berbohong.
1. Chapter 1

**Lies Are For Lovers**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Sebastian menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya sesaat setelah ia terbangun. Ia bangkit duduk perlahan, tak sehelaipun rambutnya mencuat menyimpang dari tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan tersenyum mendapati pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Sejumput rambut biru keabuan tampak kusut masai, hampir tersembunyi di balik selimut dan bantal yang entah bagaimana menutupi sebagian kepala si pemilik rambut. Yang masih terlihat hanyalah mulut yang terbuka sedikit, bernapas pelan dalam buaian tidurnya. Sebastian mendorong bantal itu ke atas, menampakkan keseluruhan wajah orang yang semalam tidur di sampingnya. Ia mengagumi wajah itu beberapa lama, mungkin lebih dari beberapa menit, mungkin mencapai jam karena ia tidak memperhatikan waktu, hingga ia mendapati kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup, mulai mengernyit sebelum akhirnya terbuka malas.

"Pagi, Ciel," bisik Sebastian, suaranya dalam dan agak parau, masih dipengaruhi tidurnya. Yang disapa mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum tersenyum malas dan bergumam, "Sebastian."

Ciel mengulurkan tangan ke atas yang segera disambut Sebastian, dengan mudah menarik tangan tesebut hingga Ciel terduduk, namun bukannya menjadi lebih sadar dan duduk tegak, Ciel membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada Sebastian, yang dengan otomatis memeluknya.

"Ciel, ayo bangun, sebentar lagi aku kerja, dan aku tidak ingin kau air liurmu membasahi bajuku," gumam Sebastian pelan di telinganya, namun tidak berusaha mendorong pemuda yang bersandar padanya atau mengguncangnya. Ciel mengerjap kaget, lalu mendorong Sebastian dengan kasar hingga ia duduk tegak. Ia buru-buru menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, namun setelahnya tidak mendapati bekas basah baik di lengan bajunya maupun di kaus yang dikenakan Sebastian. Sebastian terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi Ciel, "Aku bercanda, kau tetap imut seperti biasanya kok."

Ciel menepis kedua tangan Sebastian dengan sebal, lalu mata birunya memandang menuduh, "Berapa lama kau memperhatikanku tidur kali ini?"

"Cuma sebentar," jawab Sebastian santai.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah langsung membangunkanku, memangnya aku bisa bangun hanya dengan ditatap saja. Gara-gara itu kita sering hampir terlambat. Memangnya apa menariknya melihat orang tidur. Kau suka melihatku terlihat konyol dan berantakan, ya?"

"Tentu tidak Ciel, aku kan baru saja bilang kau imut," kilahnya mengacak rambut Ciel, yang makin berantakan karenanya.

"Kau bohong," ujar Ciel setengah hati, menepis tangan usil Sebastian. "Dan, aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak mau disebut imut, itu cuma untuk anak kecil dan perempuan saja, Sebastian." Ciel memalingkan wajah sambil cemberut.

"Kalau kita terus berdebat begini kita berdua akan terlambat," timpal Sebastian, tidak meladeni keluhan Ciel. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa permisi memanggul Ciel di pundaknya, "Waktunya mandi." Lalu ia dengan santai berjalan ke kamar mandi, seakan ia tidak sedang mengangkut beban yang meronta-ronta di bahunya.

"Hei, Sebastian! Turunkan aku!"

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebastian meringis dalam hati, lidahnya terasa manis, sangaaat manis. Tetapi ia tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Yah, lumayan lah."

"Yang betul?" Ciel bertanya, memandang berharap ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu papil-papil pengecap di lidahnya sebagian telah mati akibat puding yang dibuat Ciel tanpa sepengetahuannya kemarin sore, dan dikeluarkan dari kulkas pagi ini sebagai pencuci mulut saat sarapan. Sebastian tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, dan Ciel memasukkan mungkin dua kali lipat dari jumlah gula yang dianjurkan. "Tentu saja, aku tak pernah bohong padamu kan?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Kau selalu bohong padaku waktu membangunkanku di pagi hari," cetus Ciel, masih sebal dengan insiden sebelumnya.

"Itu kan cuma bercanda, selain itu aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu kan?" elak Sebastian, "Kalau kau mau memasak lagi nanti, beritahu aku ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel curiga. "Katanya pudingnya enak, kan?"

Sebastian meringis lagi dalam hati. "Tentu saja Ciel, kau sendiri mencicipinya kan? Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Yah, kalau dibandingkan dengan buatanmu sih, lebih enak buatanmu, tetapi yang ini juga enak," jawab Ciel, yang Sebastian tahu akan merespon seperti itu, karena meskipun bisa merasakan makanan dengan normal, dan bahkan sebenarnya memiliki selera yang bagus, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut makanan manis, bagi Ciel lebih manis lebih baik.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu kapan aku memasak lagi? Kau ingin mengawasiku karena kau takut aku membakar dapurnya? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ciel bertanya dengan sedikit nada kecewa di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebastian mengernyit sedikit, namun segera memuluskan ekspresinya. Ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu, tetapi setelah Ciel mengatakannya, ia jadi khawatir soal hal itu juga. "Aku percaya padamu Ciel. Tapi, kau tahu, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita memasak bersama, iya kan? Aku bisa memotong-motong dan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, dan kau bisa memasukkannya ke panci atau oven. Pasangan biasanya melakukan hal seperti itu kan? Lalu setelahnya kita bisa memakan hasil kerja keras kita berdua, pasti rasanya lebih enak." Sebastian mendekat pada Ciel, dan menambahkan dalam bisikan, "Aku juga ingin melihatpun memakai celemek berenda yang baru itu, pasti seksi sekali."

Wajah Ciel dengan cepat berubah merah padam, dan argumen mereka sebelumnya terlupakan, karena Ciel terlalu sibuk mengejar Sebastian keluar rumah, ingin melempar tasnya yang berat ke ekspresi puas Sebastian sekaligus agar mereka berdua bisa pergi ke sekolah dan tempat kerja masing-masing.

.

.

Sebastian mendengar bunyi tanda ada panggilan pada _Skype-_ nya, dan melihat Ciel mengirimkan permintaan _video call_. Ia melirik jam di salah satu dinding dan menyadari saat ini jam makan siang untuk Ciel. Ia segera menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen dan benda-benda yang tidak sewajarnya ada di meja kerja, sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo, Sayang," sapa Sebastian, senyum riang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sebastian, jangan memanggilku begitu! Bagaimana kalau teman-teman kantormu dengar!" Ciel terlihat merah padam, latarnya memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang ada di kantin, karena Sebastian melihat poster makanan, dan juga orang berlalu lalang membawa baki berisi makanan di belakang Ciel.

Pria berambut hitam kelam itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menjawab geli, "Terlambat, mereka sudah dengar kok." Dan benar saja, ketika ia melihat dari atas monitornya, ia bisa melihat Meyrin berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan, kedua tangannya menepuk pipinya yang merah padam. Bard mengawasinya dari seberang ruangan, nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sebastian memutar bola matanya, tindakan yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Ciel.

Ciel menepuk dahinya hampir putus asa. "Kau ini tidak tahu malu," gerutu Ciel pelan, tetapi karena ia memakai headset bermikrofon, Sebastian bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus malu dalam menyatakan perasaanku padamu," balasnya mudah. Ciel membuka mulut untuk menimpali, namun menutupnya lagi dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menyeruput Cola di tangannya.

"Belum, tapi mungkin nanti aku akan—"

 _ **PRANG!**_

Sebastian segera berdiri begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dan mendapati kaca jendela yang menghadap ke jalan pecah, dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang nampak seperti batu, dengan sesuatu berwarna putih terikat di atasnya.

"Apa itu Sebastian?" Sebastian melirik ke monitornya, Ciel terlihat khawatir, keningnya berkerut.

Sebastian tersenyum menenangkan, "Itu hanya Meyrin, ia tersandung sesuatu lagi dan memecahkan cangkir. Tadi aku baru saja mau bilang, aku mungkin hanya akan memesan makanan dari luar untuk makan siang dan minum teh yang disediakan kantor. Meyrin baru saja mau mengantarkan tehnya... sebelum kemudian ia menjatuhkannya. Benar kan Meyrin?"

Yang ditanya gelagapan, namun melihat pandangan Sebastian segera menjawab terbata, "M-maafkan aku!" Meyrin membungkuk berkali-kali, walaupun tindakan itu percuma mengingat kameranya mengarah ke kubik kerja Sebastian, sehingga Ciel tidak bisa melihatnya.

Untungnya Ciel masih bisa mendengarnya. "Oh," Ciel mengangguk lega, kemudian mengangkat alis, "apa ini berarti kau sedang ada banyak pekerjaan? Kau akan lembur lagi?"

Sebastian berpose seolah mengingat-ingat, sebelum menjawab menyesal, "Yah, kurasa begitu. Saat ini aku sedang membuat aplikasi untuk... kau tahu, salah satu emulator yang ada di Store di handphone. Lalu kami masih ada proyek untuk mengurai program yang—"

"Sudah, sudah! Astaga, membosankan sekali, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang kau bicarakan!" Ciel menyela dengan nada tidak sabar, yang sudah Sebastian antisipasi, "Aku bersyukur aku tak pernah memilih IT saat mau masuk universitas dulu. Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan memasak makan malam untuk hari ini—"

"Eh, Ciel, bagaimana kalau nanti aku membawa _takeout_ dari restoran Italia di seberang kantorku saat pulang? Kau sudah lama tidak makan lasagna kan?" potong Sebastian segera, berusaha menutupi ekspresi berharap dari rautnya.

Ciel tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yah, baiklah—"

"Cieeel, ayo cepat, kelas sebentar lagi mulaai!" Sebastian melihat seorang berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul di layar, dengan akrab merangkul bahu Ciel, membuat Sebastian menyipitkan mata marunnya.

Sementara itu si pemuda berambut biru gelap yang disandari melirik sebal, dan mendorong kepala si pirang dengan—menurut Sebastian—kasar, "Trancy, kau berat!"

Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke monitor dan tersenyum pasrah pada Sebastian. "Kelas mau mulai, jadi... " ia ragu-ragu sejenak, "...sampai ketemu di rumah?" ujar Ciel akhirnya. Ia melambaikan tangan singkat, lalu sambungan terputus.

Sebastian masih menatap layar komputernya, pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengirim salah satu informannya untuk mengintai universitas Ciel secara permanen.

Ciel bahkan belum sempat melempar ciuman perpisahan padanya sebelum _log off_. Sebastian bahkan belum sempat merajuk meminta Ciel melempar ciuman rutinnya.

Sudah diputuskan, Sebastian akan membuat salah satu staffnya mengumpulkan semua data yang bisa ditemukan tentang si Trancy yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ugh, apa sih ini."

Suara Bard membuyarkan pikiran Sebastian. Ia menoleh dan melihat Bard sudah mengambil batu yang tadi memecahkan jendela mereka. Meyrin sudah menghilang dari ruangan, kemungkinan untuk mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan sisa pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Meyrin kembali dan mulai menyapu serpihan di lantai.

"Di zaman serba canggih begini, dimana ada email, atau bahkan telepon, masih saja ada yang memakai surat kaleng," gerutu Bard, terlihat sangat tidak puas, terutama karena nanti yang harus mengganti kaca jendela itu pastilah dia.

Sebastian mengangkat alis. "Ada kemungkinan ini taktik intimidasi, untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka tahu di mana 'markas' kita berada. Yah, walaupun tempat ini hanya kamuflase saja. Apa mereka menyebutkan tempat dan waktunya di surat itu?"

Bard menggumam mengiyakan. "Kurang lebih beberapa jam lagi, tempatnya di seberang kota, apa kita mau ke sana?"

"Tentu saja, kita tidak bisa membiarkan tikus-tikus ini berkeliaran. Hubungi yang lain, kita akan berangkat dalam lima menit."

Sementara Bard menggunakan teleponnya, Sebastian membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil alat yang selalu ia bawa ketika bekerja.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika langit telah menggelap, Sebastian dan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tersebar dan tersembunyi di berbagai bagian di bangunan itu, menunggu dengan waspada. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa ini pasti jebakan, karenanya mereka membawa berbagai senjata yang mereka butuhkan untuk menundukkan hama ini. Sebastian dan salah satu rekannya berada di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, membersihkan ruangan-ruangan dari arah timur.

Sebastian membisikkan perintah ke salah satu _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, sementara matanya mengintai gerakan kecil yang terjadi di seberang ruangan. Ia menembakkan dua peluru, satu sayangnya memantul di pilar beton tempat lawannya bersembunyi, namun yang satu lagi Sebastian perkirakan bersarang di bahunya.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian merasakan dada kirinya bergetar. Hanya satu hal yang bisa menyebabkan hal itu, dan ia segera mengaktifkan earphone yang satu lagi.

"Ya, Ciel?" katanya, matanya menyapu lapang pandangnya untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh yang mengintainya.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau berbisik?" tanya Ciel penasaran dari seberang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua kali suara tembakan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyanya lagi, kini terdengar agak khawatir.

"Itu cuma Claude, Ciel. Aku sedang bermain COD dengannya di kantor. Aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu, namun kemudian Claude memaksaku bermain game dengannya, karena sampai sekarang ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Makanya aku sekarang berbisik, supaya Claude bisa berkonsentrasi dan punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku," ujar Sebastian dengan nada yang mengatakan hal itu terjadi sama tidak mungkinnya dengan keberadaan emas di ujung pelangi.

"Aku dengar itu Sebastian! Tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkanmu! Apa kau lupa, hitunganku sudah mencapai tiga puluh dua!" Claude berteriak dari seberang ruangan, entah bagaimana bisa mendengar kata-kata Sebastian, dan entah bagaimana berharap tetap tersembunyi dari musuhnya. Walaupun mungkin itu tidak diperlukan, mengingat ia baru saja menembak siapapun itu yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hitungan?" Ciel bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, aku dan Claude bertaruh seberapa banyak musuh yang bisa kami tumbangkan." Seakan ingin membuktikan talentanya, Sebastian menarik pelatuk pistolnya saat itu juga dan menumbangkan musuh yang tadi ditembaknya di bahu.

"Nah, sekarang kita seimbang lagi," tambah Sebastian santai, bergerak perlahan ke sisi ruangan satunya, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Yang ini kosong, ayo ke ruangan berikutnya." Claude berkata dalam suara normal, yang disambut anggukan Sebastian.

"Jadi, apa yang kau perlukan, Ciel? Claude sudah tidak sabar ingin meneruskan, dan kalau aku tidak konsentrasi aku bisa kalah, atau lebih buruk, aku tidak bisa pulang secepatnya."

Sebastian hampir bisa membayangkan Ciel memutar bola matanya. Ciel tidak terlalu suka game action, lebih memilih game strategi seperti catur atau permainan papan lainnya. Walaupun tentu saja ia bisa bermain game action untuk menemani Sebastian, tetapi ia tidak 'semaniak' Sebastian dan teman-temannya, menurut Ciel.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, bisa tidak mau beli masakan Cina saja waktu pulang nanti, aku sedang ingin sesuatu yang pedas."

" _Yes, My Lord_ ," canda Sebastian, sambil bergerak menuju ke ambang pintu ruangan berikutnya.

"Ha ha," tawa Ciel datar, kemudian ia mendengar bunyi tembakan lagi, dan suara desis pelan yang menandakan datangnya bukan dari Sebastian. "Kenapa? Claude akhirnya tertembak?" tanyanya dengan nada hampir tak peduli.

"Ya, begitulah, sekarang aku harus menyelamatkannya. Sudah dulu ya, kalau kau mengantuk kau tidur duluan saja, Sayang."

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan saat kau pulang, Sebastian."

Dan telepon ditutup.

Sebastian menembak orang yang berhasil menyerempet bahu Claude tepat di antara kedua matanya, menghabisinya seketika. Ia merilekskan posturnya karena ia tahu orang tersebut musuh terakhir yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia memperhatikan Claude membebat bahunya tanpa ekspresi, sedikit kecewa melihat salah satu penembak terbaiknya bisa terluka semudah itu.

"Bos, target kita sudah ditemukan. Bos lawan ada di lantai ketiga, pintu kedua dari kanan."

"Bagus, jangan masuk dulu, tunggu aku sampai di situ," instruksi Sebastian. Samar-samar ia mendengar geram setuju dari Bard.

Sebastian memberi sinyal pada Claude dengan matanya bahwa sudah saatnya mereka bergerak lagi, menyelesaikan urusan mereka untuk saat ini.

.

.

Sebastian membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan. "Aku pulang," ujarnya, namun ia tidak mendengar suara Ciel membalasnya, hanya suara samar-samar dari ruang tivi. Sebastian memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Ciel tertidur di sofa, kemungkinan kelelahan menunggunya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya makanan Cina yang dibelinya akan dimakan besok sebagai sarapan atau makan siang.

Setelah meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di kulkas, Sebastian menimbang sejenak, lalu mengangkat Ciel dari sofa dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ciel berguling gelisah sejanak begitu ia diletakkan di tempat tidur, lalu membuka matanya perlahan, masih terbuai kantuk. "Sebastian?"

"Ya, ini aku. Ayo balik tidur, aku akan menyusul setelah mencuci muka, oke?" ujar Sebastian lembut, supaya tidak membangunkan Ciel sepenuhnya.

"Oke..." ujarnya lambat-lambat, sudah setengah kembali ke alam mimpi. "Cepatlah," tambahnya, kemudian dengkur pelan menyusul, menandakan ia telah kembali terlelap. Sebastian bersyukur Ciel telah tidur lebih dulu, karena Sebastian tidak ingin menjelaskan memar-memar yang ada di tubuhnya, paling tidak, tidak malam ini.

Ia memang tidak bisa mengharapkan bahwa konfrontasi dengan bos mafia saingannya akan berlangsung mulus, tetapi ia juga tidak menyangka mereka akan menggunakan adu fisik alih-alih adu senjata, seperti preman pasar saja. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan pada Ciel kalau Claude kesal ia kalah lagi dan mereka pada akhirnya bergulat sebentar sebelum sama-sama puas.

Ketika Sebastian berbaring di tempat tidurnya malam itu, tangannya merangkul Ciel, ia membatin. Orang lain boleh berpendapat bahwa suatu hubungan harus terjadi atas kejujuran, tanpa sehelaipun rahasia yang bisa menghancurkan rasa saling percaya. Tapi baginya, kebohongan adalah cara ia menyayangi dan melindungi seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Kejujuran lebih pas untuk musuh-musuhnya, yang perlu diberitahu betapa lemah dan tidak berharganya mereka. Ia tidak akan mengatakan seseorang terlihat menarik, ketika ia sama sekali tidak peduli atau bahkan tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Ia tidak akan berusaha melindungi perasaan orang lain yang tidak memiliki tempat di hatinya.

Sementara itu, kebohongannya membuat Ciel terhibur dan tertawa. Kebohongannya menghindarkan Ciel dari merasa terluka dari... kurangnya kemampuannya dalam melakukan suatu hal. Dan kebohongannya melindungi Ciel dari bahaya yang selalu mengintai Sebastian, yang kalau sampai terbongkar, kemungkinan Ciel akan terluka bisa menjadi sangat harfiah akan semakin membesar.

Karena Sebastian mencintainya, maka ia berbohong.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **A/N.** _/ngebayangin Ciel ngiler/ /ditimpuk/_

Ini Mafia AU, dimana Sebastian jadi anggota/bos mafia tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak tahu akan kenyataan ini, meskipun mereka sudah bersama entah berapa lama. Ciel tahunya Sebastian kerja sebagai teknisi IT atau semacamnya di perusahaan IT dengan teman-teman ITnya yang cupu dan maniak game XD.

Ini bisa dianggap sekuel dari _**Love Just Is**_ juga. Anggap aja setelah Sebastian lulus sekolah (dan mereka sudah jadian kan) dia terperosok ke dunia mafia, atau mungkin ayahnya Sebastian itu sebenarnya Godfather gitu, bahk :P. /imajinasiterlalutinggi/

Mau nerusin fanfic-fanfic lain ga bisa karena yang ini terus lompat-lompat di otak, jadi harus dikeluarin ;). _So, enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies Are For Lovers #2**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Ciel menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya sesaat setelah ia terbangun. Ia bangkit duduk perlahan, rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah, menimbulkan kesan seakan ia berguling gelisah dalam tidurnya, walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan keningnya berkerut mendapati pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Bantal di sampingnya kosong, walau seprai dan selimut yang kusut menandakan seseorang telah tidur di sana. Ciel memandangnya kosong beberapa saat, sebelum menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan memulai harinya. Masih merengut, Ciel turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, berniat mencuci muka dan mengosok gigi. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merasa aneh. Kakinya terasa dingin sekali, seakan lantai di bawahnya terbuat dari es yang membeku. Hal ini tidak familiar untuknya...

Kemudian ia teringat, itu karena biasanya Sebastian menggendongnya dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi, sehingga ia tak pernah merasakan dinginnya marmer kamar tidurnya di pagi hari. Berusaha mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, Ciel memfokuskan dirinya ke hal yang lebih penting.

"Pergi kemana Sebastian..."

.

.

Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya, dan segera aroma lezat menyerbu hidungnya. Ia segera mengikutinya ke sumbernya, dan tahu bahwa ia akan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sejak bangun tidur. Benar saja, sesosok bertubuh tinggi ramping berdiri di depan oven, berpakaian rapi bercemelek putih tak bernoda. Sosok itu menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, dan tersenyum ketika matanya jatuh pada sosok Ciel.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," senandungnya menggoda.

Ciel merona merah muda, namun tak membantah seperti bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Sebastian mulai menggunakan panggilan itu.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun sepagi ini, dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Hari ini kan hari libur untukmu, dan semalam kau pulang larut sekali. Seharusnya kau istirahat, Sebastian. Lagipula, sekarang kan giliranku memasak," ujar Ciel sedikit kecewa, mengerling oven yang jelas sedang memanggang sesuatu. Sebagian kecil benaknya bertanya-tanya penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang Sebastian panggang. Apapun yang Sebastian buat selalu enak.

Sejenak Ciel hampir bersumpah ia melihat ekspresi panik melintas di rupa Sebastian, tetapi sedetik kemudian yang ia lihat hanyalah ekspresi Sebastian yang biasa, tenang tanpa riak. Senyumnya melembut. "Maaf Ciel, tetapi kau terlihat pulas sekali. Dan lagi, kau pernah mengatakan beberapa hari yang lalu kau ingin sarapan dengan croissant. Semalam sebelum tidur aku sudah membuat adonannya, dan pagi ini aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, jadi..."

Ciel memerah lagi, mengutuk dirinya dalam hati yang mudah sekali terpengaruh oleh kata-kata manis Sebastian. "Y-ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tunggu saja di meja makan," timpalnya, buru-buru berbalik supaya ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Namun sesuatu menarik tangannya, menghentikannya. "Kau melupakan sesuatu," kata Sebastian.

"Hah?" Alis Ciel terangkat, tidak bisa mengingat apa yang mungkin dilupakannya. Ia mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya dengan benar, dan tidak lupa mengenakan celana panjang. Ia tidak perlu pakai kaus kaki dan sepatu di dalam rumah kan?

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman 'selamat pagi'," Sebastian menjelaskan, melihat ekspresi bingung Ciel.

Ciel merasa pipinya semakin panas, dan suara _beep_ dari oven mendorong Sebastian untuk segera mengeluarkan isinya. Jadi sebelum Sebastian berpaling darinya, dan sebelum keberaniannya menghilang, Ciel berjinjit mengecup cepat ujung bibir Sebastian, sebelum melarikan diri ke meja makan.

Kekeh geli Sebastian mengiringi pelariannya.

.

.

"Ayolah Ciel, jangan cemberut terus. Aku sudah minta maaf kan."

Ciel mengabaikan Sebastian, tidak mau menatapnya. Garpunya menusuk-nusuk croissant di piringnya.

"Apa croissant buatanku seburuk itu, Ciel?"

Ciel melirik croissantnya, yang sudah berlubang-lubang dan hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Rasa bersalah melintas di hatinya, mengingat bahwa Sebastian membuat adonannya setelah ia pulang larut malam, dan bangun pagi di hari liburnya agar ia bisa menyajikannya saat sarapan tiba. Ciel menusuk sekali lagi salah satu potongan croissantnya, namun kali ini memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Seperti yang ia tahu, apapun yang Sebastian buat pasti enak. Tidak terkecuali croissant-croissant ini.

"Nah, begitu. Sekarang kalau saja kau mau tersenyum, maka akan lebih baik lagi."

Ciel mengunyah croissantnya lambat-lambat, seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Sebastian, namun di akhir ia menggumam, "Memang apa pengaruhnya kalau aku tersenyum atau tidak, yang penting aku makan kan."

Ciel tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari Sebastian, tetapi ia tetap menjawab, dalam suara dalamnya yang hangat.

"Karena aku sangat suka senyummu, Ciel."

Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, Ciel masih tidak bisa mengendalikan rona pipinya.

.

.

Ciel menunggu dengan gugup di dalam ruangan dokter yang sering sekali dikunjunginya, mengingat ia harus kontrol rutin untuk alergi asmanya. Sebastian tidak ikut karena Ciel bersikeras ia harus istirahat setelah memasak sepagian, dan Ciel mampu pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Lagipula kunjungan seperti ini hanya sebentar, ia akan pulang pada waktu makan siang bergulir.

Dan lagi... ia memiliki alasan lain tidak menginginkan Sebastian ikut di kunjungan ini...

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter? Sudah terkonfirmasi?"

Dokter yang bersangkutan tak membuka mulut. Ia hanya menatap Ciel sejenak, lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

Ciel tak perlu membuka amplop tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang tertera pada kertas di dalamnya. Tatapan dokternya memberitahunya segalanya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat, tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian memudar menjadi garis tipis pucat.

"Apa kau yakin, Ciel? Kau tak ingin mencoba... kau tahu..." kata-kata si dokter melemah di tengah jalan, karena mereka sudah kenal sejak lama, sejak keluarga Phantomhive masih lengkap. Mereka telah mendiskusikan ini berkali-kali, dan jawaban Ciel selalu sama.

"Terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi, aku tak ingin mengkhianati Sebastian."

Dengan kalimat itu, Ciel berlalu pergi, meninggalkan seorang dokter yang mendesah berat di kursinya, tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Sebastian, kau di rumah?"

Kepala Ciel menyembul dari ambang pintu, melirik menjelajahi ruangan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Ia mendapati sepasang sepatu menyembul dari atas tangan kursi, dan mendapati gundukan hitam darimana sepasang kaki yang mengenakannya berasal. Ia memutar bola matanya, namun tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat pemandangan yang tak hanya sekali dilihatnya ini.

Dalam beberapa langkah saja Ciel sudah berada di samping gundukan hitam tersebut, dan menepuknya perlahan, kalau-kalau yang bersangkutan sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Sebastian...?"

Beberapa detik, hanya hening yang menyambut. Ciel hampir akan bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkulnya, mendekatkannya pada si gundukan hitam yang kini membuka sebelah mata.

" _Welcome home_ , Ciel."

Ciel yang sudah berniat merengut, pada akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Aku pulang."

Sebastian menatap Ciel lekat-lekat, hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter mengingat Sebastian belum melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Apa kata dokter barusan?" Sebastian bertanya pelan, segurat garis kekhawatiran muncul si dahinya.

"Yang seperti biasa saja. Asmaku tidak tambah parah, ia hanya memberi resep untuk membeli obatku yang sudah habis," jawab Ciel sama pelannya. "Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa memas-"

"Ah, benar juga! Makan siang!" Sebastian tiba-tiba melompat bangun, "Ayo kita masak bersama, Ciel! Apron, mana apron-" dan pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menghilang ke dalam dapur untuk mencari si apron yang hilang. Melihat tingkah Sebastian, Ciel ingin terkikik geli, namun tas di tangannya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal sederhana itu.

"Aku akan meletakkan obatnya dulu di kamar," tukas Ciel, yang disambut geraman setuju dari ruangan sebelah.

.

.

Ciel mengaitkan kancing terakhir ke tempatnya, hampir otomatis. Pikirannya masih berada di rumah sakit, di hasil yang akhirnya dibacanya dari amplop yang diterimanya, yang sesuai dengan dugaannya hanya dari membaca raut wajah dokternya. Amplop yang bersangkutan kini tersimpan aman di tempat yang bahkan Sebastian tidak tahu. Pikirannya berat, berkecamuk.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memberitahu Sebastian, tetapi...

Apa reaksi Sebastian nantinya, kalau ia tahu keadaan Ciel yang sebenarnya?

Akankah ia meninggalkan Ciel, ketika ia paling membutuhkannya?

Ciel menggeleng miris, tentu saja tidak, hal bodoh apa yang dipikirkannya. Dari semua sifat Sebastian, yang paling ia pegang erat adalah kesetiaannya pada Ciel.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan hal itu, dan membuat Sebastian pergi menjauh darinya. Saat Ciel masih bersama orang lainpun, Sebastian masih mendampinginya.

Ia yakin, bahkan kanker seperti inipun tidak bisa mengusir Sebastian dari sisinya.

Sambil menelan ludah, Ciel tersenyum getir. Siapa sangka, selain mewarisi asma yang mengganggu kehidupan sehari-harinya, ia juga akan mewarisi kanker paru-paru, penyakit yang merengut nyawa ibunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Ia bisa saja memberitahu Sebastian, dan ia yakin bahwa Sebastian akan berjalan di sampingnya di setiap langkah yang dijalaninya, memberikan dukungan yang Ciel tak ragu akan sangat dibutuhkannya. Dokter sendiri mengatakan bahwa kankernya sebenarnya masih berupa sel-sel jinak. Baru awal mulanya saja. Dan masih bisa terobati, meskipun dengan pengobatan yang mungkin... terasa tidak nyaman, dan tidak bisa dipastikan kapan akan selesai, walau sudah jelas waktunya tidak akan singkat.

Tetapi... membayangkan Sebastian menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di samping tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit, berwajah murah dan letih, dan tawa terkekehnya meredup, Ciel tak ingin melihat hal itu. Belum lagi biayanya, yang akan sangat membebani Sebastian yang hanya seorang pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan IT tak ternama. Mungkin Ciel bahkan harus berobat keluar kota, atau bahkan keluar negeri, mengingat kota kecil mereka mungkin tak memiliki peralatan dan pengobatan yang dibutuhkan. Mungkin mereka harus meminjam sana-sini untuk membayar semuanya. Dan kalau pengobatannya tidak berhasil... Ciel akan meninggalkan Sebastian hidup dalam hutang...

Ciel tidak menginginkan itu. Ia ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan Sebastian senormal mungkin, dipenuhi canda tawa, rayuan dan teriakan sebal, yang dijalaninya hari ini. Ia ingin melihat Sebastian selalu dengan seringai lancipnya, dan kilat misterius di matanya yang seakan mengatakan, 'aku tahu hal-hal yang tak kau ketahui,' pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 _"Aku sangat suka senyummu."_

Ciel juga sangat menyukai senyum Sebastian yang selalu menggoda, menyimpan kegelian dan kepuasan tersembunyi. Ia tidak ingin melihat senyum itu menghilang, dan ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Sebastian melihatnya tanpa senyum.

"Ciel, ada apa? Kok lama sekali? Kau lapar kan?" Suara Sebastian, disusul pemiliknya, memasuki kamar. Ia mengenakan celemek putih panjang polos.

Ciel merasa alisnya berkedut melihat celemek lain di tangan Sebastian, jelas-jelas berenda, dan meskipun sekilas kelihatan putih polos, namun Ciel tahu bertulisan _'kiss the cook'_ di bagian dadanya. Ia dengan bijak memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Alih-alih ia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kan harus ganti baju dulu." Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan seakan untuk membuktikan perkataannya.

"Hmmm," Sebastian bergumam, kilat di matanya muncul lagi, tangannya menggosok dagunya pelan. "Kau tahu, aku baru ingat ada satu hal yang terlupakan barusan."

"A-apa itu?" tanya Ciel waspada, memiliki firasat Sebastian akan menggodanya lagi, sejak melihat kilatan itu.

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman 'aku pulang'," senandung Sebastian, mengetuk pelan bibirnya.

Sontak Ciel memerah padam. Memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah ini, tetapi tetap saja hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya malu. Meskipun ada denyut kebahagiaan menyertainya, menyebabkannya mau tak mau tersenyum.

Ia tak akan pernah menukar momen ini dengan apapun.

Ciel mendekat perlahan hingga ia ada di depan pemuda yang sekepala lebih tinggi darinya-fakta yang masih membuatnya sedikit kesal-dan menjulurkan tangannya, merengkuh leher jenjang itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka lembut, kakinya sedikit berjinjit.

Karena Ciel mencintainya, ia berbohong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N.** Oh Ciel, andai saja kau tahu ._.

Saya nulis ini dalam waktu tiga jam (pakai HP) sambil ngobrol soal ukuran baju ^^; memang aneh sekali...

Ya sudahlah, daripada bergalau ria, ada yang mau datang ke AFAID kah? Ayo ketemu! Haha XD minimal sapa-sapa lalu temenin saya stalking cosplayer lain lah XD *dipentung*


End file.
